


Private After-Party

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/M, Foot Jobs, Humor, POV Second Person, Puppy Play, Smut, Strip Tease, Sub!Ken, Submission, Suits, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sub!VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Ken wanted to celebrate winning the Bonsang Award with you.





	Private After-Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 26, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An Anon requested “A hot night with Ken after the SMAs”. Probably a little different than they expected, but here it is! There’s so many kink-type stuff in this that I’m not even gonna try to classify them. It’s kinda all over the place, but so is Ken, so I’m not really worried about it. Ken seems very versatile and happy to play into a variety of kinks, hence the interesting dynamics between him and the reader character.

Your feet were heavy with exhaustion after a long day of work. The only thing on your mind as you climbed the stairs was a nice hot cup of tea and collapsing into bed. Your boss had demanded you work overtime today to finish a particularly important project. The man grated on your nerves to no end. If it weren’t such a good paying job, you’d have quit long ago.

You sighed in relief when you saw your door come into view. As soon as you’d unlocked it and pushed it open, you toed out of your shoes and stepped out of the entranceway, flicking the lights on. In your exhaustion, you almost missed the rather large silhouette against the wall. You took a few steps back and turned to face it, lifting your hand to your chin and raising your eyebrow.

“Now what do we have here?” you asked aloud, an amused smirk spreading across your lips as you tried not to laugh. “Did the Dutch husband that I ordered get here early?”

You reached forward and ran your fingers down the lapel of the double-breasted tux the man leaning against the wall in front of your entranceway was wearing. He was staring at the door, index finger and thumb framing his chin as his other arm stretched across his chest to serve as a prop. His expression was serious, but you could see him straining to not break into a silly grin. You brought your hand away from the lapel and placed it flat against his chest. With your other hand you reached out and tugged gently on the bow tie around his neck.

“And look, it even came wrapped in a bow,” you cooed. His façade broke and he laughed nervously, eyes turning into crescents as he turned to look at you. “What do you think you’re doing?” you teased him, beginning to laugh yourself.

“I thought I’d give being the artwork a try,” he explained. “Don’t I look good like this?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

“Mmm, yes you do. You should ask the stylists to do your hair up more often, Ken,” you hummed as you reached up to touch his hair. “Makes me want to fuck you into the bed.” Ken’s eyes lit up at your last words. His tongue darted out across his bottom lip as he sucked in a deep breath, eyes clearly saying he liked that idea.

“Would you really order a Dutch husband?” Ken asked as he released his breath.

“It’d been so long since I’d seen you that I was starting to think about it. I even looked into those Japanese sex doll manufacturers for one where I could get a custom made one,” you teased, sliding your hands down his body. When you reached his hips, you ghosted your fingers across the crotch of his pants. “But I don’t like fucking cold fish.” You slid your hand down and gripped him firmly through his pants.

“Well I’m certainly not cold, and I don’t think I’m a fish either,” Ken said, shifting as you began to massage him, “but I’ll be your Dutch husband if you want me to.”

“Oh? Is that a proposal?” you teased, playing on the meaning of the words. Ken’s eyes went wide as he realized the pun he’d missed. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was having trouble formulating a smooth way out of your joke. “I don’t think you can afford saying such things at this point in your career,” you saved him.

“But we can still play office lady and her Dutch husband right?” Ken blurted out. You hummed in thought, pulling your hands away from his crotch and bringing them up to his shoulders. You pressed down on them as you spoke, Ken obediently sinking down under your touch.

“I actually prefer our normal arrangement of an office lady and her over enthusiastic puppy that needs discipline. If you wanna play the Dutch husband game, bring Hongbin next time and we’ll see how long he can keep that straight face.” Ken’s face turned into something perverted, something beyond his normal dirty expression.

“Can I get him to agree? I wanna try,” he asked when he reached his knees. You shifted back, alleviating his extremely awkward and uncomfortable position some. You laughed at his words.

“Just don’t ruin your working relationship,” you chided. “Now, where’s my greeting?”

“Welcome home, Mistress,” Ken cooed, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around your leg. He nuzzled his face into your calf and pressed wet kisses onto the stocking covered skin. “I missed you.” He placed a kiss on your knee. “I thought I’d die when I couldn’t see you.” Another kiss. “I almost knocked over the trash can and threw the trash around the apartment.” At the end of his statement, he grazed his teeth along your knee, drawing the hose into his mouth.

“If you really threw the trash around the apartment, you’d get more than just a scolding,” you frowned. You reached down and poked him on the forehead to get him to pull back. He looked up at you with large puppy dog eyes, biting his plush lips. He was anxious and excited for his next orders. “You’re fantastically well groomed today. What’s the occasion?” Ken’s expression sunk.

“Tonight was the Seoul Music Awards,” he pouted. Your eyes widened as you remembered the date.

“Oh _shit_ ,” you cursed as you stumbled back slightly. Ken gripped your leg tighter, making sure you didn’t lose your balance. “I’m _so sorry_!” you apologized, bringing your hands up to cover your face. “I’ve been so busy at work that everything else has just escaped my mind.”

“It’s ok,” Ken pouted, nuzzling back into your leg. You couldn’t see his face anymore, but you knew that forgetting had hurt him.

“You were getting a Bonsang Award tonight, right? I should have insisted on getting off tonight. How long have you been waiting here? It’s past midnight.”

“Not very long, but I just wanted to see you so bad,” Ken said. “I couldn’t wait any longer and celebrating with the members just wasn’t enough.” You sighed, riddled with guilt.

“I should have been there or at least watching on TV,” you said reaching down to stroke his hair. It was filled with styling products and slightly stiff, making it a pain to run your fingers through. But god did he look sexy with it styled that way. “You were such a good boy. You worked so hard and got an award and Mistress here totally blew you off. That trophy wasn’t enough of an award, was it?”

“I wanted to hear the applause from those people, but it wasn’t enough,” Ken pouted.

“It was just like getting little treats, wasn’t it? Just wet your appetite, didn’t it? But you’re hungry for your meal aren’t you?”

“I’m hungry. So hungry. So, so hungry,” Ken whimpered, sliding his hands up your leg and under your skirt. He rose up until his head was even with your crotch and pressed his hardening cock to your leg.

“You want your main course?”

“Yes, I’m so hungry. You’ve neglected me for so long, Mistress. I haven’t eaten in so long. I’ve been working day and night but haven’t eaten anything but treats,” Ken whined, nuzzling into the area where your hip met your thigh. He began to move his hips slightly, rubbing his dick against your leg. He was still pretty soft, but the stimulation was helping him along. The hands under your skirt tickled your thighs, igniting your desires.

“If you keep begging like that, I won’t give it to you. You need to be a patient boy. You’ll get your reward soon enough,” you said, pushing him away from your leg. His back hit the wall and you took a step back. “Now stay.” Extending your leg, you ran your toe over the crotch of his pants. He swallowed.

“Ooohh, what do I do?” he mumbled, starting down at your foot. You pressed down a little firmer, causing Ken to close his eyes and lean his head back against the wall. He reached out to try to caress your ankle.

“Leave it,” you instructed. His hands dropped back to his sides, clenching as he asked once again what he should do. In the position he was in, you could clearly see his entire body. The sight alone was enough to get you fired up. The way his face was twisting in pleasure with that hairstyle, the way the way the tux hugged his body—he’d become the finest piece of eye candy you’d ever seen.

“Mmmmm, Mistress, what should I do? What should I do? I wanna cum,” he whined, almost fully hard.

“What did I say about begging?” you asked, taking your foot away. He whimpered as you turned away and headed deeper into your apartment. You unbuttoned your suit jacket and removed it. You draped it over your arm as you continued towards your bedroom. As soon as you passed the doorframe, Ken bolted across the apartment and into your room. You ignored him as you went to go hang up the jacket and wiggle out of your skirt. Once the dress suit was safely hung up, you turned back to the door in just your underwear, hose and button-up shirt.

Ken rested on his knees a few feet from the door, fingers brushing the floor. He stared at you as if you were a delicious meal and he was a starved beggar. But you supposed he was in many ways. It’d been nearly two months since you’d been able to meet up, and without a cell phone of his own, it was extremely hard to keep in contact.  His visit today was a complete surprise.

Keeping your eyes trained on him, you crossed the bedroom. Ken made to move, but you stilled him with a simple, stern command to stay. You met his eyes and held his gaze as you headed to the bed and sank down onto it.

“How expensive would you say that tux is? Two, three million Won?” you asked. Ken looked down at it, shifting so he could smooth it out.

“Probably,” he said, tugging he hem of the jacket down.

“I’m surprised they let you get away while still wearing it. I wonder what they would do if you returned it to them all covered in cum,” you mused. Ken’s eyes went wide at the prospect. He seemed to like the idea until it hit him what kind of trouble that could land him in. He shook his head vigorously.  “Mmm, then if you don’t want to mess up the tux, you should strip it off. Show me just what kind of moves N has been drilling into your head.”

Ken perked up at the command, bringing a finger up to his lips and biting it as he spread his legs wider, his other hand resting on his thigh. Sliding his legs closed, he brought his hands to the top outer button of his suit. Holding your gaze, he slowly rose to his feet while undoing the button. He slid his fingers down to the second and unbuttoned it. Sliding his hand into the jacket to reach the inner buttons, he began to body roll. He bit his lips, letting the jacket fall down his shoulders as he continued the rolls.

The jacket fell to the floor and he suddenly swung around to face the door. He looked back over his shoulder, rolling his body as he stroked down his sides to his backside. He slapped his ass and began to pop his hips jerkily, maintaining a comedically serious expression. As attractive as the sight was, you couldn’t help but break out into laughter. He was obviously trying to get that kind of reaction out of you, knowing it was your one weakness. He spun back around, putting on an exaggerated sex face and biting his bottom lip again. He began to shimmy his chest at you as he brought his hands up to undo his bowtie.

“Leave the tie,” you directed between your laughter.

Ken raised his eyebrows suggestively but obeyed, slipping his fingers underneath it to undo his top button instead. He continued his shimmying motion as he undid his shirt buttons, revealing his white undershirt. When he reached his belt, he placed his hands on either side of the buckle, hooking his thumbs on the inside. When he began to jerk his hips from side to side, you lost it again and fell over laughing.

Ken undid his belt, beginning to rapidly shake his hips as he pulled it off and threw it to the side. He brought his hands back to his crotch, framing his erection. Jutting his hips out towards you, he hopped three times before whirling his hips around and sticking his butt out. Sliding one hand down to his balls and the other up to his neck, he moaned—obviously copying a faking porn actress’ moans—as he leaned forwards more.

By this point your abdomen was in pain and you could hardly breath from the laughter. You attempted to reel in your laughter, sitting up to get a better look at Ken. He straightened up and brought his hands to his pants button. This he didn’t dare make silly—a man unzipping his pants was one of your favorite things and he knew it. He slowly undid his fly before sliding his hand into his pants and stroking himself through his underwear.

Beginning to body roll again, he worked the pants down his hips and let them drop to the floor. He kicked them out of the way then lowered himself back down to his knees. He’d switched from playful to serious and was now actively trying to arouse you. Bringing one hand up to his shoulder, he slipped the button-up shirt down far enough to reveal the skin of his upper arm. Shooting you a furtive look, he repeated the action on his other shoulder then slid the garment completely off.

You shifted on the bed, spreading your legs slightly so Ken could get a good view between them from where he knelt. He bit his lip, eyes training on your crotch as he brought his hands to the hem of his undershirt. Ever so slowly, he pulled it up and over his head and tossed it to the side. Free of the rest of his outfit, one hand instantly returned to his clothed erection. He gripped his balls, rolling them as his other hand rose to play with his nipple. His breath picked up, and little moans began to spill from his lips.

You relaxed back on the bed, propping yourself up with your arms and spreading your legs a little more. You were content to just watch him like this for now. It was what you were used to doing. This was how he usually showed his affection for you—every butt shake, every sexy look at the camera, every kiss, every wink—they were all meant to please you. It was a wonderful game. You enjoyed watching, and he never knew if his actions would even make it to the final cut. Now that he was here doing this in person, you were going _wild_.

“Hang up the suit and take your underwear and socks off,” you commanded.

“Yes, Mistress,” Ken moaned. He grabbed the various parts of his suit and stood, taking them to the closet. Your eyes followed his ass as he walked across the room, enjoying the way the muscles worked. Once his tux was properly hung on a spare hanger, Ken turned around and stripped off his socks. He tossed them to his undershirt before returning to his spot. He shimmied out of his underwear, dick springing forward as it was freed, and kicked it out of the way. Returning to his knees, he waited for his next order in nothing but his bow tie.

“That little dance you did,” you said, causing Ken to perk up again, “it wins all the awards. Most sexy, most silly, most tantalizing… I don’t understand why N says you’re so bad when you can drive me wild with that ass of yours.” Ken smiled crookedly, pleased with the praise.  He leaned forward, coming to all fours. Hesitantly, he inched forward, unsure if you’d scold him to stay. You brought one hand around front and motioned for him to come. His eyes lit up as he crawled across the room to you.

He stopped between your legs but didn’t reach up to touch. His meal was right in front of him, but he knew better than to touch without your permission. You scooted forward on the bed so you were sitting on the edge. He looked up at you with his puppy dog eyes.

“Get the lube and condoms from the dresser,” you instructed. He nodded and leaned over to the bedside drawers. After procuring the items, he shifted back into place. You slid your hands up under your shirt and pulled your pantyhose down to your hips, leaving your underwear in place. You lifted up slightly to slide them off.  Ken’s hands instantly met yours and took over. Once removed, he tossed them to the side with the rest of his clothes.

“Mistress, what should I do?” he asked, looking up into your eyes.

“It’s been a while, so let’s start with the first course,” you said, leaning back again. “And if you do a good job, not only will you get a second course, you might get dessert.”

Ken licked his lips, shifting to get more comfortable. He opened the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Pushing your underwear to the side with the dry hand, he circled your vagina and stroked the outside with the lubed one. After a few moments, he slid his middle finger inside you and began wiggling it around as the index finger of his other hand began to play with your clit.

He quickly added a second finger but took his sweet time stretching you and coating you thoroughly. Your breathing picked up and you began letting out small moans. Under the double onslaught of his fingers, you were driven to climax, white taking over your mind as you moaned and twitched around his fingers. Ken kissed your inner thigh, sliding in a third finger. He continued thrusting and scissoring, making sure you were stretched properly as he drove you through the climax.

“Get yourself ready. I wanna fuck you into the bed,” you ordered as he brushed your g-spot. You wanted his cock in you. Ken nodded, pulling his fingers out. You sat up straight, watching as he put the condom on and poured lube onto his hand. He began to stroke himself, thoroughly coating his dick. As you watched, you reached up to the buttons on your shirt and undid the first two. Ken stood when you patted the bed.

He crawled onto the bed and laid back flat. As he got settled, you removed your panties. You crawled on top of him, taking his dick in hand. You hadn’t done particularly much to tease or make him feel good, but his anticipation seemed to be enough to make him rock hard. You positioned yourself and lowered down, moaning as his thick dick filled you. You’d almost forgotten how big he was, and instantly appreciated his special effort at stretching you. You began thrusting shallowly, taking a bit more of his length with each thrust.

Once comfortable, you leaned forward and began moving more seriously. Ken moaned, beginning to meet your thrusts. His hands wandered to your thighs, stroking your quads and outer thighs. His eyes were trained on your breasts as they bounced. You sat back again, running your hands over his abdominals as you slowed the pace down drastically. Moaning, you pressed down, finally completely filled with him. Ken twitched below you, prompting you to pick up the speed a bit more. You returned your focus to his abs, tracing the light lines.

“They’re more defined than last time~” you cooed. “Are you trying to buff up for me?” Ken’s fingers dug into your thighs as you leaned forward again.

“I want to be buff enough to do a topless photo shoot,” Ken panted. “That way you can look at me whenever you want.” Overwhelmed by the sentiment, you leaned down completely and kissed him. He slid out as you did, but you didn’t care—you were too absorbed in the kiss.

“When you do the photo shoot, make sure you’re thinking of me,” you ordered when you broke the kiss. “Make it so sensual you kill all the fangirls.”

“It wouldn’t be fun any other way, Mistress,” Ken agreed, voice gruff with desire and smiling dirtily.

Reaching back, you positioned him and pressed back onto his dick again, moaning at the sensation of being filled again. You began thrusting with the aim of a quick climax. You shifted your hips slightly until he was rubbing up against all the right parts. Ken met your thrusts fervently, moaning as he neared the edge. His fingers dug into your thighs again as he came first, twitching inside you.

“Bad boy,” you scolded as you milked him with your hips. Even though you chided him, you followed quickly. Your exhaustion from the day hit you hard as you came down from your high. You snuggled into Ken’s chest, muttering, “You’ve really come a long way, accomplished so much. You’re doing such an amazing job.”

You scooted up to kiss him, causing him to slide out again. Ken wrapped his arms around you, hugging you tight as he reciprocated the kisses. When you broke the kiss, you smiled down at him. “Congratulations on the Bonsang. I’m sure this is only the start of your award spree.” Ken grinned from ear to ear, finally hearing the words he’d wanted to hear from you all night long. You snuggled into the crook of his neck, nosing his bow tie.

“If I fall asleep now, you’ll be gone in the morning, won’t you?” you asked.

“Probably,” Ken sighed, squeezing you tight again.

“I don’t want you to go yet,” you pouted.

“Then let’s go a second round.”

“Work’s gonna be hell tomorrow,” you laughed.

“I’m used to it,” Ken laughed as well.

“You might want to wash off your make-up off first.”

“Pimples be damned! I look hot like this!”


End file.
